I belong to you
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Você ainda não entendeu, Minako?"  Minako não queria aceitar o obvio: os dois se pertenciam.


**Nota da autora:** Essa fanfic é uma continuação de outra publicada ontem quase na virada do ano (o_O). O nome dela é 'Hate This And I'll Love You' e é da autora Sakurinha Kinomoto Li. E o link: www .fanfiction .net/s/ 6611761 /1/ Hate_This_And_Ill_Love_You É só juntar os espaços. A leitura prévia dela é essencial.

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem.

**I belong to you**

Ela o estava evitado desde aquele dia. Na verdade, ela tinha começado a evitá-lo no momento que o expulsou do seu quarto sem nem ao menos dar tempo a ele de se vestir. Havia jogado as roupas dele e ele para fora com uma força e determinação que deveria ter usado antes, antes daquilo tudo acontecer. Minako estava se sentindo mal, muito mal. Não podia ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Não podia ter o deixado fazer aquilo com ela. Não podia ter feito aquilo com o Saijou. Onde estava a cabeça dela naquela hora? Ah é, sendo dominada pela quantidade abusiva de libido que Kunzite havia despertado nela.

Saijou não tinha voltado ainda da viagem que estava fazendo e enquanto não o via já tinha tecido vários planos de como reverter aquilo ou de coisas que deveria fazer. Mas nada que pensasse a ajudava. Toda vez que fechava os olhos se lembrava, com nitidez, do corpo de Kunzite contra o seu, de como ele a fez sentir. Aquilo a estava enlouquecendo. Em um momento tinha um relacionamento sólido com um homem que acreditava amar e no outro Kunzite tinha destruído tudo! E ele havia feito só para provar o ponto de vista dele. Só para conseguir o que tinha conseguido: uma noite com ela. Minako não tinha esperanças algumas em relação à Kunzite. Ele era um mulherengo inveterado e só.

Ela estava com vontade de chorar de raiva por ter sido tão fraca. Mas, isso não ajudaria em nada. Teria que fazer a única coisa que não queria. Por mais doloroso que isso poderia ser, teria que manter um pingo de integridade depois de toda essa degradação. Iria terminar o namoro com Saijou e contar a ele a verdade. Ele ia ficar possesso e não tinha nada que ela podia fazer sobre isso.

* * *

Kunzite estava irritadiço. Qualquer olhar atravessado era motivo para uma tempestade e, normalmente, em um copo de água. O mau humor dele estava alcançando níveis antes desconhecidos até mesmo para os seus subalternos mais próximos. Ziocite tinha tentando, em vão, descobrir qual era o problema. Jadeite tinha usado de todas as provocações possíveis para fazê-lo falar no meio da irritação. E Neflite apenas achava que era melhor deixá-lo com os fantasmas dele porque aquele comportamento de Kunzite só poderia ser explicado por fatos que nenhum deles deveria saber. Alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido nos últimos dias com Kunzite e ele não estava conseguindo lidar com aquilo da forma que sempre lidará.

"Se quer minha opinião, acho que você precisa aprender a se comportar em certas situações, Kunzite." – Neflite falou com cuidado quando os outros dois generais loiros haviam desistido de conseguir algo e foram cuidar de seus afazeres.

"Bom, não estou querendo a sua opinião." – Kunzite respondeu seco.

Neflite levantou uma sobrancelha de descrença ao encarar Kunzite.

"Kunzite, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. E não quero saber se você não quer me contar, respeito o seu direito de se torturar sozinho." – Neflite falou sério enquanto juntava as suas coisas que estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa. – "Só que isso não faz bem para você. Reveja o seu comportamento, às vezes você consegue tirar alguma lição disso."

Neflite terminou de falar isso e saiu da sala. Kunzite, em um acesso de fúria, socou a mesa com toda a força que podia. Estava furioso e não sabia com quem. Poderia facilmente descontar a frustração dos últimos dias em Neflite depois dessa conversa. Mas sabia que isso não resolveria o problema. Por alguns instantes, enquanto ela estava entre os braços dele completamente entregue, ele pensou que a teria para sempre daquele jeito. Ele tinha quase certeza de que ela havia percebido que o destino dela era estar com ele, mas não. Ela o expulsou do quarto e, praticamente, da sua vida também. Não conseguia conversar com ela e em parte sabia que ela tinha razão, já que ele tinha sido cretino com ela ao se aproveitar da confusão dela.

Mas ele não podia evitar. Como evitaria tê-la nem que fosse por um instante?

* * *

Ace chegou da viagem exausto. Não que a missão que Kunzite havia lhe dado fosse realmente cansativa, era na verdade insignificante e não exigia a presença dele lá, mas o trajeto da viagem em si era desgastante devido à distância a ser vencida. Kunzite estava se superando na tentativa de mantê-lo distante do palácio.

Apesar de todo o cansaço, queria ver Minako antes de qualquer coisa. Vê-la melhoraria o ânimo dele sem sombra de dúvidas. E antes que ele começar a procurá-la, Minako estava na frente dele. Ace sorriu calorosamente para ela, mas não obteve a resposta típica da sua namorada. Ela parecia preocupada e até mesmo... Perturbada.

"Está tudo bem, meu amor?" – ele perguntou suavemente enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

"Na verdade... Não." – Minako respondeu sem muito rodeio se afastando delicadamente dele. Seria muito mais fácil se ele não fosse assim tão carinhoso.

"O que aconteceu?" – ele perguntou preocupado, Minako parecia estranha.

"Nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria... E você não vai gostar do desfecho, mas... Não tem como ser outro..." – Minako começou a falar de forma hesitante, aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que pensou quando ensaiava em frente ao espelho. - "Não podemos mais... Ficar juntos. Você não merece estar em um relacionamento assim... Eu não sou uma boa namorada."

Ace olhou para ela chocado. Não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo agora. O que exatamente estava acontecendo com ela para achar que ela não era uma boa namorada. Ela era tudo o que ele queria e sempre quis. E, de uma hora para outra, a expressão dele escureceu concluindo o que poderia estar acontecendo.

"O que o Kunzite fez, Minako?" – ele perguntou em um tom calmo enquanto deslizava as mãos dos ombros dela pelos braços com delicadeza. – "Foi ele, não é?"

Minako sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir o nome do general. Kunzite não tinha feito nada demais em relação ao que ele sempre fazia. Fora ela quem tinha feito a coisa errada, tinha deixado Kunzite conseguir o que queria.

"Ele..." – Minako sentiu a voz falhar e começou olhar para o chão tentando achar as palavras para falar.

"Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Minako!" – Ace começou a ficar nervoso com aquela reação – "O que foi que aquele... Desgraçado fez com você?"

"A culpa não é dele... Foi... Minha." – Minako falou finalmente –"E-eu... Deixei... Era um desafio e... Ele provou o que queria. Sei que pedir desculpas não é o suficiente. Nós dormimos juntos... Espero que você possa me perdoar, um dia... Achei que o melhor era abrir o jogo com você, não poderia esconder e... Nem continuar com isso. Eu não queria te machucar, Saijou..."

"Mas machucou." – ele disse em um tom sério. Tão séria quanto a expressão do rosto dele.

Minako não conseguia ver nada nos olhos dele, mas conseguia sentir a fúria que estava se formando como ondas em volta dele. Ele estava furioso e tinha toda razão.

"Vocês esperaram eu estar fora para isso? Você estava me apunhalando assim há quanto tempo, Minako? Há quanto tempo isso acontece?" – a voz dele era fria e cortante.

"Não!" – Minako falou horrorizada sentindo os olhos encher de lágrimas – "Não estava te traindo assim! Foi... Uma coisa que aconteceu só dessa vez. Eu não estava... Eu não te trai deliberadamente, Saijou..."

Minako tentou puxar o rosto dele para mais perto, queria fazê-lo entender que não queria aquilo. Não queria machucá-lo, nunca tivera a intenção de traí-lo. E com mais horror sentiu dele afastando a mão dela com um tapa.

"Eu esperava qualquer coisa do Kunzite, Minako... Mas de você não... Você não sabe..." – Ace sentiu um bolo na garganta no meio da frase – "Você nunca vai entender, Minako, o que é gostar realmente de alguém... Você não tem essa capacidade."

"Mas eu te amo!" – Minako murmurou entre as lágrimas que não conseguia mais segurar.

"Será que ama mesmo?" – ele perguntou em um tom sarcástico andando em direção a ela.

Quando Minako se deu conta estava prensada entre ele e a parede. O olhar dele agora mostrava muito do que ele estava sentindo, ele está furioso e magoado ao mesmo tempo. Por um instante, Minako pensou que toda aquela raiva iria se transformar em agressão, quando viu ele levantar a mão e quase bater nela. O soco eclodiu contra a parede, ao lado da cabeça dela. Minako fechou os olhos instintivamente.

Na hora que abriu os olhos viu ele dando as costas para ela, saindo sem falar mais nada. Minako fechou os olhos enquanto se encostava na parede, sentindo uma dor estranha no peito e ao mesmo tempo uma alivio inexplicável.

* * *

Usagi não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas o fato de ter dado uns dias de folga para Minako tinha sido uma benção.

Minako não estava bem e qualquer pessoa com um pouco de sensibilidade notaria que o relacionamento dela com Saijou havia acabado mal. Por um momento, Kunzite se sentiu satisfeito com isso, eles não estavam mais juntos. Mas percebeu o quanto ela parecia abalada com isso e deduziu que ele tinha uma participação enorme neste rompimento.

Kunzite já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha batido naquela porta. Ele sabia que Minako estava em seu quarto e sabia que ela o estava evitando. Não que isso o fosse impedir de algo. Ele queria falar com ela, precisa conversar com ela.

"Minako, abra essa maldita porta!" – ele ordenou no auge da frustração. Ela nem mesmo o respondia. – "Precisamos conversar. Minako!"

"Vai embora, Kunzite..." – ele conseguiu ouvir a voz dela fracamente pela primeira vez em dias. Suspirou pesadamente. Por que ela sempre tinha que complicar as coisas?

"Minako..." – ele falou com mais suavidade que conseguia – "Abra a porta para mim... Por favor."

"Acho que este é um momento histórico..." – Kunzite conseguia sentir o tom amargo que ela estava usando – "Ele está pedindo 'por favor' pela primeira vez na vida."

"Minako, pare de brincar comigo!" – ele demandou um pouco nervoso – "Eu posso entrar neste quarto a hora que eu bem entender, então antes que eu faça uma besteira... Abra esta maldita porta."

"Não. Vai embora. Me deixa em paz, Kunzite!" – ela estava quase gritando dentro do quarto.

Kunzite perdeu completamente qualquer traço de calma que estava tentando manter a qualquer custo. Mandando qualquer educação às favas, se teletransportou para dentro do quarto dela. Encontrou Minako encolhida no chão, encostada em um das paredes. Estava abraçando as próprias pernas com os dois braços e estava com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos.

"Você não tem nenhum respeito por mim, não é? Mas que pergunta idiota... É claro que não tem." – ela murmurou sem levantar o rosto. – "Vai embora... Por favor."

"Eu não posso, Minako..." – ele respondeu com um sussurro.

"Você já conseguiu o que queria. A sua noite e me separar do Saijou..." – Minako murmurou sem emoção. – "O que você quer mais...? Me enlouquecer?"

Kunzite andou alguns passos em direção a ela e se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Minako era muito estúpida quando queria. Não era obvio o que ele queria?

"Minako... Olhe para mim." – ele pediu com suavidade. Minako levantou a cabeça e o olhou cansada.

Estava exausta e só queria ficar sozinha. Quanto mais rápido ele fosse embora, melhor seria. Então a melhor coisa a fazer era atendê-lo, assim ele iria deixá-la em paz. Ao olhar para ela, Kunzite sentiu vontade de espancar o Ace e a ele mesmo. Ela estava, visivelmente, passando por dias ruins. Automaticamente, ele pegou uma das mãos dela e a beijou com carinho. Minako ficou imóvel, observando o homem a sua frente. Aquele homem na frente dela não era o mesmo de dias atrás, não era mais que homem presunçoso, cheio de si e de seu charme.

"Você ainda não entendeu, Minako?" – ele perguntou voltando a olhar nos olhos dela. – "Você não sentiu... Naquela noite?"

"Eu senti... A minha dignidade se esvaindo. Foi isso que eu senti!" – Minako respondeu em tom de mágoa. – "Eu queria te odiar... Era mais fácil assim!"

Kunzite sorriu com ironia para ela, estava com vontade de jogá-la contra aquela parede de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Ela ainda não queria aceitar o óbvio que eles se pertenciam. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar. Não podia fazer mais uma asneira.

"Mas eu não posso..." – ela continuou sem que ele percebesse – "Eu... Eu me dei conta que não é ódio..."

Kunzite levantou a cabeça para olhá-la.

"Eu te amo, não é?" – ela perguntou com um tom que beirava a inocência. Kunzite se perguntou como aquilo era possível... Como ela podia ser assim? Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e sussurrou com toda calma que conseguia ter:

"Melhora essa carinha..." – e depois de falar a fez levantar do chão com cuidado.

Minako não ofereceu resistência. Não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo e menos ainda do que ele queria com aquilo.

"Kunzite..." – ela o chamou com um tom choroso. – "É isso? Isso é amor...? Me responde... Por favor... Eu não sei se sou capaz... De saber se é isso."

"Shiii..." – Kunzite pediu que ela se calasse e a levou para cama. Com um único movimento a levantou no ar e a fez deitar na cama, não como da outra vez, dessa vez ele não estava acelerado pela volúpia. Minako o olhou com uma expressão indefesa enquanto ele lambia os próprios lábios secos pelo nervosismo. – "Eu te amo, Minako... E se você me amar também, eu vou ser o homem mais feliz do universo... Então, uma coisa por vez."

Ele estava inclinado sobre ela, acariciando o rosto dela. Minako estava mordendo o lábio inferior e o olhava sem entender no que resultaria aquela conversa. Mas ao ouvi-lo dizer que a amava sentiu seu rosto esquentar e uma agradável sensação de estar com a pessoa certa lhe invadiu.

"Sim... Você é capaz de saber se é isso." – ele voltou a falar depois de alguns segundos. – "E você me ama, apesar de ter dificuldades em aceitar isso... Mas, sem pressão. Eu posso te esperar... Já esperei mais de mil anos, por que não esperar mais um pouco?"

"Kunzite, eu..."

"Shii!" – ele a calou com um dedo sobre os lábios dela – "Durma um pouco. A gente conversa quando você acordar. Você está parecendo um zumbi, Minako! Parece que não dorme há dias."

Minako sorriu de leve para ele, como se concordasse com o 'não dormir há dias' e fechou os olhos.

"Queria pedir desculpas..." – ela murmurou depois de um tempo sentindo que ele estava ao seu lado, brincando com uma mecha do seu cabelo.

"Pelo que?" – ele perguntou estranhando aquilo. Tinha quase certeza que ela achava que a culpa de tudo era dele.

"Por ter te jogado no corredor sem roupa... Fico imaginando se alguém tivesse visto isso." – ela não conseguiu evitar o risinho que se formava dentro da garganta dela.

"Não foi agradável..." – ele murmurou passando o braço pela cintura dela, fazendo os corpos deles ficarem próximos e continuou em um tom sugestivo. – "Mas eu tenho uma ideia de como fazer você pagar por isso... Depois."


End file.
